My version od CoLS (City of Lost Souls)
by sebastiansbiggestfan15
Summary: CoLS after Sebastian's and jace's visit to Clary, after Seb stabbed Luke with his dagger. Instead of the faerie rings, Clary has access to a computer and is able to talk to Simon and the others on it. So yeah. Sorry about this. the mistake was unintentional! It's all in Clary's POV. Incest, Seb and Clary pairing. lemons. mature audience only. Gonna change to 1st person... sorry...


**Hey! I just recently learned that you can't do chat room type stories so I am gonna try to have a plot thing that goes with CoLS after Sebastian's and jace's visit to Clary, after Seb stabbed Luke with his dagger. Instead of the faerie rings, Clary has access to a computer and is able to talk to Simon and the others on it. So yeah. Sorry about this. the mistake was unintentional! It's all in Clary's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE! **

**Chapter**** one!**

When Clary woke up, she noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. This room was unfamiliar to her. It all came rushing back:

_Flashback_

_She fell asleep waiting for Jace, sitting on Luke's front steps around midnight. She had told Simon about her plan to infiltrate Jace and Sebastian, pretend to be on their side and work with them, to figure out what they are planning so she can somehow tell Simon and everyone back home. She awoke to the sun starting to rise. She yawned stood up and stretched. She opened her brilliant green eyes and saw Jace there on the bottom step. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Clary." he had said. She nodded and ran down the steps, still half asleep. She tripped and fell into Jace's arms. "Woah, watch it there, sleepyhead!" he laughed his comforting laugh and hugged her, pulling me into a kiss. There was something bitter on his lips and all she remembered after that was darkness._

_ Oh yeah! That's what happened! _she thought. She threw her tiny bare feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Under her feet, there was a soft green carpet so she didn't need shoes apparently. She saw two doors and opened the one on the right. A bathroom. She looked down at herself, seeing she was still wearing bloody clothes from last night. She sighed and spotted her bag on a chair by the bed. She ruffled through it and found clean pants, a shirt, bra and panties and went in the bathroom and took a long shower. She stepped out, her red hair damp and curling and went to the other door, pulled it open and looked. There was no one out in the hall, but she could hear people talking down the glass stairs that were at the end of the hall. She walked silently downstairs and saw that Jace and Sebastian were there laughing with each other. The sight of Jace sent a pang through her heart. "Hey. What are you up too?" she asked walking into the kitchen. "Nothing. Sleep well?" Jace asked. She nodded. "Want some food? We have pancakes? eggs?" "Pancakes. I don't like eggs that much.." She said, smiling at him. "So, brother, What's up? and don't say the sky like my friend Simon would." "Nothing much, little sister. Hey, Me and Jce are going out to do an errand. There is a computer in my room that you may use. Do you need me to show you where it is?" she shook her head. "I'll find it." He nods. Jace sets a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup on the glass table. There was also orange juice. "Hey, is there coffee?" Clary asked. Jace nodded. "Cool. Coffee is my soulmate in the mornings.. can't live without it.." Jace laughs. "I know." "I can make for you, if you want?" Sebastian offers. Clary nods. "Would you? Thanks!" he nodded and started to make her some.

The coffee just got done. "You want sugar? Creamer?" she shook her head. "Just black..." "Don't say it!" Jace pleaded. She smirked at him. "...like my soul!" Jace groaned. Clary laughed at him. Sebastian chuckled and set Her cup of coffee down in front of her. (**A/N: I hate writing in third person :/) **"Thanks." he nodded. "Well, we will be off then. Got everything?" Jace nodded. "Oh yeah. here's our numbers if you need us." He handed Clary a piece of paper with two phone numbers on it in Jace's lazy scrawl. She nodded her head in thanks, put it in her pocket and dug into her food and coffee and juice. The boys left and Clary was left alone. She finished and washed her dishes.

She decided to wander. She opened up all the rooms on the first floor. Bedrooms, bathrooms, no Sebastian or Jaces rooms. She went upstairs and opened the door to Jace's room. She closed it and found Sebastian's room. There were clothes all over the floor and there was the computer. Sh picked her way across the floor and sat down and opened up yahoo mail. She typed in Simons name in the 'to' box. Then she typed her message.

Simon,

I am in. I am safe, so don't worry. If mom finds out, tell her I'm OK. they haven't told me anything yet so keep waiting. I am allowed to use this computer, obviously. Check you e-mail daily! I will try to write soom, when they aren't breathing down my neck, Ok?

Talk to you soon,

your best friend,

Clary Morgenstern.

She hit send and waited for the boys to come back by playing computer games.

**So, here you are. My revised edition of Clary Jace and Sebastian FOREVER!**


End file.
